five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Phone Guy
Phone Guy był poprzednim strażnikiem w Pizzerii Freddy'ego FazBear'a. Pomaga graczowi przez mówienie mu o zachowaniach animatroników na początku każdej nocy do nocy czwartej, gdzie wysyła swoją ostatnią wiadomość. Osobowość Phone Guy wydaje się być nonszalancki i nie ma żadnego wyjaśnienia czemu. Przez całą grę robi co może, by informować gracza o tym, że "nie ma się czym martwić". Mimo tego, że niebezpieczeństwo jest oczywiste. Nie wiadomo czy kłamie w tej sprawie, czy może próbuje sprawić, by Mike Schmidt i Jeremy Fitzgerald poczuli się lepiej. Czasem wydaje się być niezdecydowany i niezdarny, często się jąkając i śmiejąc nerwowo, co może oznaczać że może się martwić możliwością, że ktoś słyszy jego ostrzeżenia i wskazówki co do animatroników. Oczywiście istnieje możliwość, że jest po prostu niespokojny ze względu na szansę śmierci z rąk animatroników. Możliwe, że Phone Guy jest Purple Guy'em, gdyż jego ulubieńcem jest Foxy, a w mini-grze "Go! Go! Go!" za trzecim razem można zobaczyć uśmiechającego się Purple Guy'a. W mini-gierce "Save Them" bardzo rzadko pojawia się Purple Guy z czymś w rodzaju telefonu w ręce, żółtą odznaką i białymi oczami, z tego można wywnioskować że to był poprzedni stróż nocny. Jest to jednak mało prawdopodobne, gdyż Phone Guy i Purple Guy umarli w zupełnie innym czasie i w zupełnie innych okolicznościach. Dialog W pierwszej części gry, od pierwszej do czwartej nocy Phone Guy będzie dzwonił i zostawiał wiadomości. Transkrypt zostawiam poniżej. Noc 1 " Halo, halo? Uh, chciałem nagrać dla ciebie wiadomość aby pomóc ci podczas pierwszej nocy. Um, pracowałem tu przed tobą. Kończę właśnie mój ostatni tydzień. Wiem ,że może być to dla ciebie trochę przytłaczające, lecz jestem tu by powiedzieć ci że nie masz się czym martwić. Uh, będzie dobrze. Po prostu skupmy sie na tym, żebyś przeszedł przez swój pierwszy tydzień. Uh, zobaczmy, mamy tu życzenia wprowadzające od firmy, które mam ci przeczytać. Um, "Witaj w Pizzerii Freddiego Fazbear'a. Magicznym miejscu dla dzieci i dorosłych, gdzie ożywają fantazja i zabawa. Fazbear Entertainment nie jest odpowiedzialne za obrażenia osoby. Po odkryciu obrażeń bądź śmierci, zaginiona osoba zostanie zastąpiona w ciągu 90 dni, bądź tak szybko, jak własność i teren będą dokładnie wyczyszczone a dywany zamienione." Bla bla bla, wiem, że to może brzmieć źle, lecz naprawdę nie ma się czym martwić. Uh, animatroniki mogą być trochę dziwaczne nocą, ale czy ja je obwiniam? Nie.. Gdybym był zmuszany do śpiewania tych samych durnych piosenek przez 20 lat i nie dostał kąpieli ani razu to też byłbym wściekły. Więc pamiętaj, że te postacie zajmują ważne miejsce w sercach dzieci i trzeba im okazać trochę szacunku, dobra? Okej. Wiedz o tym, że animatroniki mają tendencję do podróżowania. Uh, zostały zostawione w jakimś rodzaju trybu wolnej podróży nocnej. Uh.... ich mechanizmy mogą się blokować jeśli będą wyłączone na zbyt długo. Uh, miały chodzić też w dzień, lecz wtedy to się wydarzyło. The Bite of '87. T-to niesamowite, że człowiek może żyć bez płatu czołowego, wiesz? Uh, co do twojego bezpieczeństwa, jedyną rzeczą jaka ci zagraża to gdy którykolwiek z animatroników cię zobaczy prawdopodobnie nie rozpozna cię jako osoby. Będą widzieć cię jako endoszkielet bez jego kostiumu. To jest zakazane, lecz będą próbowały... siłą wrzucić cię do kostiumu Freddiego. Um, to nie byłoby takie straszne, gdyby nie to, że kostiumy są wypełnione różnymi przewodami i innymi urządzeniami, najbardziej wokół twarzy. Możesz sobie wyobrazić jakim dyskomfortem może być takie wciśnięcie głowy do jednego z nich... i śmierć. Uh, jedyne części jakie będzie można zobaczyć w dzień będą oczy i zęby wylatujące z maski, heh. T-ta, nie mówili ci o tym kiedy się na to pisałeś. Ale hej, pierwszy dzień nie powinien być niczym strasznym. Jutro z tobą pogadam. Uh, przeglądaj kamery i pamiętaj by drzwi zamykać tylko w razie absolutnej potrzeby. Trzeba oszczędzać energię. Okej, dobrej nocy." Noc 2 "Uhh , Halo ? Halo? No cóż ,Jeśli to słyszysz, znaczy, że dotarłeś do drugiego dnia , uh , gratulacje ! Nie będę już tak dużo mówić, tym razem Freddy i jego przyjaciele stają się bardziej aktywni... jak ten tydzień postępuje . Uhh , to może być dobry pomysł, Zerknij na kamery, podczas gdy mówię, aby każdy z nich był we właściwym miejscu, wiesz ...Uh ... Co ciekawe, sam Freddy nie schodzi ze sceny bardzo często. Słyszałem, że staje się dużo bardziej aktywny w ciemności chociaż... tak... hej! Myślę, że to jeszcze jeden powód, aby nie zabrakło energii, prawda? Możesz też podkreślić wagę przy użyciu świateł przy drzwiach. Niektóre kamery to martwe punkty, a te martwe punkty stoją tuż poza swoimi drzwiami, więc jeśli nie można znaleźć czegoś, lub kogoś na kamerach, należy sprawdzić światła drzwi. Hmm... może masz tylko kilka sekund, aby zareagować ... Uh, nie, że chcesz być w niebezpieczeństwie, oczywiście... ja nie twierdzę, że tak jest. Należy także sprawdzać zasłony w Pirate Cove od czasu do czasu . Bohater jest dość wyjątkowy i staje się aktywny, jeśli kamery pozostają nie sprawdzane przez długi okres czasu . Myślę, że nie lubi być obserwowany... Nie wiem, w każdym razie, jestem pewien, że masz wszystko pod kontrolą ! Uh , porozmawiam z tobą wkrótce." Noc 3 "Halo, Halo! Hej robisz to dobrze! Większość ludzi nie przetrwała tak długo. Wiesz co powiedziałem, o-oni najczęściej przenosili się do innych rzeczy... Nie mówię że zginęli... Po za tym nie będę zabierać ci zbyt dużo czasu, umm rzeczy dzieją się na prawdę tej nocy... Umm, hej posłuchaj! Mam pomysł: Gdy zostaniesz złapany i chcesz uniknąć dostania się do kostiumu Freddy'iego, umm, spróbuj grać umarłego. Ty wiesz, po prostu udawaj. Umm... Może pomyślą że jesteś pustym kostiumem. To jeszcze raz, jeśli pomyślą że jesteś pustym kostiumem... To może będą próbowali założyć metalowy szkielet do ciebie. Ciekawy jestem jak to zadziała. ...tak nigdy więcej, zastanów się. Najlepiej jest by nie dać się złapać. Umm... Dobra zostawiam cię. Zobaczymy się na drugiej stronie." Noc 4 i śmierć Phone Guy'a "Cześć, cześć! Hej! Hej łał dzień czwarty... Wiedziałem że możesz to zrobić. Hej posłuchaj... Mogę nie być w okolicy żeby wysłać ci wiadomość jutro. (Prawdopodobnie Foxy dobija się do drzwi) To - To jest zła noc dla mnie. Umm... Powinieneś być trochę zadowolony że nagrywam te wiadomości dla ciebie *kaszel* że to zrobiłem. H-hej zrób mi przyjemność: może czasami, eh, możesz czasami zajrzeć do tych kostiumów za sceną? ( w backroomie) Zawsze próbuje się trzymać... Dopóki ktoś... Sprawdzi. Może to nie będzie złe. Ja-ja-ja zawsze się zastanawiałem, co jest w tych głowach... (Freddy gra swój Jingel). Jest koniec prądu (Gdzie nie było żadnego dźwięku że się prąd skończył). (W tym momencie się pojawia dźwięk Golden Freddy'ego gdy jest jumpscare)." Noc 5 Tutaj pojawia się głos animatronika z mroczniejszym, bardziej demonicznym dźwiękiem. Lecz jak puścimy w spowolnieniu i od końca usłyszymy następujące słowa: To jest godne pożałowania, że masowy rozwój rolnictwa jest (ominięte: nie) przyspieszony przez pełniejsze wykorzystanie swoich wspaniałych/cudownych mechanizmów. Czy nie byłoby łatwiej zastosować niektóre z nich w szybkich badaniach laboratoryjnych w celu wskazania wpływu różnych rodzajów nawozów na wzrost roślin? Ma Pan rację. Niezliczone zastosowania będą podejmowane przez przyszłe generacje. Rzadko wie współczesnych sobie (ominięte: nagrody, wystarczy posiadać) radość twórczą:. Jest to (prawdopodobnie) cytat z książki ,,Autobiografia jogina Paramhansa". Osobowość (FNaF2)Kategoria:PostacieKategoria:LudzieKategoria:FnafKategoria:Fnaf 2Kategoria:Gra W przeciwieństwie do pierwszej gry, Phone Guy wydaje się czuć komfortowo w swojej pracy i nie wygląda na zaniepokojonego z powodu wrogości animatroników. Jest tak ponieważ pracował na dziennej zmianie i nie rozumiał tak naprawdę niebezpieczeństwa podczas zmiany nocnej. Jedyny raz gdy słychać w jego głosie niepokój, ma miejsce 6 Nocy. Mimo to, wciąż daje nam wskazówki jak przetrwać kolejną noc, ale też utrzymuje, że restauracja jest bezpiecznym miejscem dla pracowników i "nie ma się o co martwić". W tej części gry (drugiej) najprawdopodobniej jest nim Mike Schmidt, ponieważ w dialogu 6 mówi'' "kiedy pizzerię w końcu otworzą ponownie prawdopodobnie sam wezmę nocną zmianę". Jeżeli FNaF 1 to sequel FNaF 2, czyli zdarzenia w jedynce to zdarzenia po drugiej części gry, to wynika z tego, że pizzeria ponownie została otwarta, a Mike, jak obiecywał, wziął nocną zmianę. Dialog (FNaF2) Noc 1 " ''Uh, halo? Halo, halo? Uh, cześć i witaj w twojej nowej letniej pracy w nowej i lepszej Pizzerii Freddy'ego FazBear'a. Uh, jestem tutaj by powiedzieć ci kilka rzeczy których możesz spodziewać się zobaczyć podczas twojego pierwszego tygodnia tutaj i pomóc ci rozpocząć tą nową i ekscytującą ścieżkę kariery. Uh, więc, chcę żebyś zapomniał cokolwiek słyszałeś o starej restauracji, no wiesz. Uh, niektórzy ludzie wciąż mają jakąś negatywną opinię na temat spółki. Uh... ta stara restauracja była tą z rodzaju zostawionych do gnicia przez chwilę, ale chcę cię uspokoić, Fazbear Entertainment jest zobowiązany do rodzinnej zabawy i ponad wszystko, bezpieczeństwa. Wydali małą fortunę na te nowe animatroniki, uh, rozpoznawanie twarzy, zaawansowany ruch, pozwolili im nawet spacerować za dnia. Czyż to nie przyjemne? -odchrząkuje- Ale co najważniejsze, są związane z jakąś przestępczą bazą danych, więc mogą wyczuć przestępce na milę. Cholera, powinniśmy im płacić, żeby cię chroniły. Uh, teraz mówię, nie ma nowego systemu bez jego... usterek. Uh... Jesteś drugim stróżem tutaj. Uh, pierwszy facet skończył swój tydzień, ale skarżył się na... warunki. Uh, przenieśliśmy go na dzienną zmianę, więc hej, masz szczęście, prawda? Uh, przejął się, że widział, jak pewne postacie spacerowały w nocy, a nawet próbowały dostać się do jego biura. Teraz, z tego co wiemy, to powinno być niemożliwe. Uh, ta restauracja powinna być najbezpieczniejszym miejscem na ziemi. Tak więc nasi inżynierowie nie mieli na to wytłumaczenia, zakłada się, że... roboty nigdy nie działały właściwie w "trybie nocnym". Więc kiedy robi się cicho, myślą, że są w złym pokoju, więc próbują znaleźć ludzi, w tym przypadku, to twoje biuro. Nasze tymczasowe rozwiązanie: w Kąciku Nagród znajduje się pozytywka i możesz nakręcać ją zdalnie. Po prostu, raz na jakiś czas, przełącz kamerę na Kącik Nagród i nakręcaj ją przez parę sekund. Wydaje się, że nie działa to na wszystkie animatroniki, ale działa na... jednego z nich. -odchrząkuje- Uh, a na resztę z nich, mamy jeszcze prostsze rozwiązanie. Widzisz, może być mały błąd w systemie, coś o robotach widzących cię jako endoszkielet bez kostiumu, a one chcą cię w niego przebrać, więc hej, dajemy ci pustą głowę Freddy'ego Fazbear'a, problem rozwiązany! Możesz zakładać ją kiedy chcesz, i nosić ją tak długo jak chcesz. Cokolwiek do ciebie przywędruje, powędruje z powrotem. Uh, czymś wartym uwagi jest wspomnienie o rodzaju nowoczesnego projektowania budynku. Mogłeś zauważyć, że nie ma tu drzwi które mógłbyś zamknąć, heh. Ale hej, masz latarkę! I nawet jeśli wyczerpie się jej (latarce) energia, budynkowi nie. Więc nie martw się, że zapada zmrok. Cóż, to wszystko. Uh, powinieneś być złoty. Uh, sprawdzaj światło, zakładaj maskę Freddy'ego jeśli trzeba, uh, nakręcaj pozytywkę, bułka z masłem. Dobranoc, zadzwonię do ciebie jutro. ''" Noc 2 " ''Ah...halo, halo! Uh, widzisz, mówiłem ci, że twoja pierwsza noc nie będzie problemem. Jesteś urodzony do tego! Uh, teraz jestem pewien, że zauważyłeś starsze modele siedzące na zapleczu. Uh, te są z poprzedniej, restauracji. Po prostu używamy ich teraz jako częsci. Na początku był pomysł, żeby jest odnowić... uh, nawet zaczęli je napychać nową technologią ale one po prostu były brzydkie i ten smród...uh, więc spółka zdecydowała iść w zupełnie nowym kierunku i zrobić z nich super przyjaznych-dzieciom. Uh, te starsze nie powinny spacerować, ale jeśli to robią, sztuczka z głową Freddy'ego również na nie działa, więc, nieważne. Uh...heh... Kocham te stare postacie. Widziałeś kiedykolwiek Foxy'ego pirata? Oh czekaj, trzymaj się... Oh tak, Foxy. Uh, hej, posłuchaj, ten jeden zawsze był trochę nerwowy, uh... Nie jestem pewien, czy sztuczka z głową Freddy'ego podziała na Foxy'ego, uh. Jeśli z jakiegoś powodu uaktywni się w nocy i zobaczysz go stojącego na końcu korytarza, po prostu poświeć na niego latarką od czasu do czasu. Te starsze modele zawsze stawały się zdezorientowane w jasnych światłach. To byłby powód restartu systemu, czy czegoś. Uh, pomyśl o tym, możesz to wypróbować w każdym pokoju, gdzie może być coś niepożądanego. To może zatrzymać je w miejscu na parę sekund. Może też zadziałać na kilkoro z nowych modeli. Jeszcze jedna rzecz - nie zapominaj o pozytywce. Będę szczery, nigdy nie lubiłem tego lalkowego czegoś. Było zawsze... myślące, i może iść gdziekolwiek... Nie wydaje mi się, żeby nabrało się na maskę Freddy'ego, więc po prostu nie zapominaj o pozytywce. W każdym razie, jestem pewien, że nie będzie z tym problemu. Uh, dobrej nocy, i zadzwonię do ciebie jutro. ''" Noc 3 " ''Halo, halo! Widzisz? Mówiłem ci, że nie będziesz mieć żadnych problemów! Czy... uh... Czy Foxy w ogóle pojawił się w korytarzu? Pewnie nie. Byłem po prostu ciekawy. Jak mówiłem, on zawsze był moim ulubieńcem. Próbowali przerobić Foxy'ego, wiesz? Uh, myśleli, że pierwszy był zbyt straszny, więc przeprojektowali go by był bardziej przyjazny dla dzieci i umieścili w Kąciku Zabaw. By dawać maluchom zabawę, no wiesz... Ale dzieci w dzisiejszych czasach po prostu nie potrafią trzymać rąk przy sobie. Personel dosłownie musiał poskładać Foxy'ego do kupy po każdej zmianie. W końcu przestali próbować i zostawili go jako zabawkę typu "rozłóż i znowu złóż". Teraz to po prostu bałagan części. Myślę, że pracownicy nazywają go po prostu "The Mangle". Uh... O, hej, zanim pójdę, uh, chciałem ulżyć twoim myślom o wszelkich plotkach jakie mogłeś kiedyś słyszeć. Wiesz, jak te miejsce histrorię przychodzą i odchodzą, rzadko cokolwiek znaczą. Mogę cię zapewnić, że cokolwiek się tu dzieje i jakkolwiek tragiczne to może być, nie ma to nic wspólnego z naszą firmą. To tylko plotki i spekulacje... Ludzie próbują zarobić (?). No wiesz... Uh, nasi stróże przez cały dzień nie zaraportowali niczego niezwykłego. A on jest na straży od otwarcia do zamknięcia. Okej, cóż, w każdym razie, trzymaj się i zadzwonię do ciebie jutro. " Noc 4 " Halo? Halo? Uh, hej tam, noc czwarta! Mówiłem ci, że się nie zawiedziesz! Ok, więc, uh, żeby poinformować cię, uh, było coś w rodzaju, uh, dochodzenia. Uh, może moglibyśmy skończyć i zamknąć na kilka dni... Nie wiem. Chcę podkreślić, mimo, że to po prostu na wszelki wypadek. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment zaprzecza wszystkim zbrodniom. Takie rzeczy czasem się zdarzają. Um... To wszystko uporządkuje się w kilka dni. Po prostu trzymaj na wszystkim oko i ja będę cię wciąż informować. Uh, tak na marginesie, spróbuj unikać kontaktu wzrokowego z animatronikami dzisiaj jeśli tylko możesz. Ktoś mógł manipulować ich systemami rozpoznawania twarzy - nie jesteśmy pewni. Ale animatrony działały bardzo nietypowo, niemal agresywnie w stosunku do pracowników. Na dzieci reagowały w porządku, ale kiedy spotykają dorosłego, po prostu... się gapią. Uh... W każdym razie, bądź czujny. To będzie wszystko. Dobrej nocy! ''" Noc 5 " ''Halo, halo? Hej, dobra robota, noc piąta! Um, hej, um, uważnie wszystko dzisiaj obserwuj, ok? Um, z tego co rozumiem, budynek jest zablokowany, uh, nikt nie jest wpuszczany do środka czy z niego, no wiesz, zwłaszcza w odniesieniu do wszelkich... poprzednich pracowników. Um, kiedy wszystko to poukładamy, moglibyśmy przenieś cię na dzienną zmianę, stanowisko po prostu stało się... dostępne. Uh, nie mamy jeszcze zastępstwa na twoją zmianę, ale pracujemy nad tym. Uh, mamy zamiar się skontaktować z pierwszym właścicielem pizzerii. U, myślę, że ten lokal nazywał się... "Fredbear's Family Diner" albo coś w tym rodzaju. Chociaż była zamknięta przez lata, wątpię, żebyśmy byli w stanie kogokolwiek wyśledzić. Cóż, po prostu przejdź przez kolejną noc! Uh, trzymaj się tam! Dobrej nocy! " Noc 6 " Halo? Cześć... uh... co u licha ty tu jeszcze robisz, uh, nie dostałeś notatki, uh, restauracja zamknięta, uh, przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Ktoś użył jednego z kostiumów. Mamy zapasowe na zapleczu, żółte, ktoś go użył... Teraz żaden z nich nie działa dobrze. Posłuchaj, p-po prostu skończ zmianę, to bezpieczniejsze niż próba opuszczenia budynku w środku nocy. Uh, mamy jeszcze jedno przyjęcie zaplanowane na jutro, urodziny. Będziesz na dziennej zmianie, załóż swój mundur, bądź blisko animatroników, upewnij się, że nikogo nie skrzywdzą, okej, uh, od teraz po prostu zrób to przez noc, uh, kiedy pizzerię w końcu otworzą ponownie prawdopodobnie sam wezmę nocną zmianę. Okej, dobrej nocy i powodzenia. " Osobowość Phone Dude (FNaF 3) Phone Dude w Five Nights at Freddy's 3 wydaje się być bardzo szczęśliwy, jak widać w pierwszej nocy. W nocy 2, jest w podniecony gdy mówi że znaleźli prawdziwego Animatronika i odgrywa stare taśmy szkoleniowe dla gracza aby dać "klimatu". On jest o wiele "humorystyczny" niż jego pierwotny Phone Guy, żartując, że znaleziona głowę Foxy mogła być "głupim cosplayem" i mówiąc, że gracz się ubierze w strój animatronika zanim znaleźli SpringTrap`a. Ogólnie jest on mało poważny do swojej roboty. Dialog (Fnaf 3) Noc 1 "Hej! Cieszę się że wróciłeś na kolejną noc! Tym razem będzie jeszcze ciekawiej! Dostaliśmy kilka nowych rzeczy przesz weekend i wciąż śledzimy nowe! Pozwól, że opowiem Ci o nowościach a potem wrócisz do pracy. Za tydzień otwieramy tę atrakcję, więc musimy się upewnić że wszystko działa i nic nie będzie stało w ogniu. Ludzie będą przychodzić z drugiej strony budynku, miną Cię i skierują się do wyjścia. Lecz ty również będziesz atrakcją. Będziesz... Nocnym ochroniarzem! Więc nie tylko będziesz obserwował ludzi przez kamery ale również pilnował aby nikt nie kradł tym samym będziesz częścią show! Będzie realistyczny nastrój! '' ''A teraz przejdźmy do nowości! Dostaliśmy kilka starych rysunków z starych pizzeri oraz głowę Foxy`ego która prawdopodobnie jest oryginalna a nie tylko głupim cosplayem! I znaleźliśmy stary wiatrak. Bardzo stary ale metalowy. Uważaj na palce, hehe. '' ''Teraz te miejsce to tylko mrugające światła i przerażające kostiumy. Możliwe że ogarniemy coś więcej przez ten tydzień. Moglibyśmy wsadzić Cię w kostium Freddyiego i byś robił „Buu!”, hehe. Tak jak powiedziałem. Szukamy dobrego śladu. Gościu który projektował jeden z budynków mówił coś o dodatkowych pokojach. Zobaczymy czy nam się uda je znaleźć. Do tej pory ogarnij to, co na razie mamy. Możesz patrzeć na kamery, ile chcesz, klikając w ten niebieski guzik. '' ''Możesz też patrzeć na hol i na szyby wentylacyjne. Po lewej stronie masz panel resetujący zepsute systemy. Ale gdy próbowaliśmy stworzyć ruinę trochę przedobrzyliśmy, hehe. Ledwo co wszystko działa. I nie żartowałem z tym ogniem... Najważniejsze żebyś sprawdzał wentylacje. To miejsce przyprawi Cię o ciarki. Jeśli nie ogarniesz wentylacji ujrzysz szalone rzeczy. Okej, sprawdzaj wszystko a my postaramy znaleźć coś nowego." Noc 2 Hej stary. Mamy świetne wieści! Po pierwsze dostaliśmy niezłe dźwięki audio! Prehistoryczne! To jak taśmy trenujące nowych pracowników! Możemy to puścić przez głośniki żeby ludzie poczuli się tak jak powinni! Ale mamy coś większego! Nie uwierzysz! Znaleźliśmy jednego. Na pewno gdzieś go widzisz. Dobra, puszczę Ci jedno z tych nagrań i spadam. Na razie. '' 'NAGRANIE :' ''Halo? Witaj w Twojej nowej pracy jako atrakcja w Pizzerii Freddy'ego FazBear'a! Te taśmy dostarczą Ci ważnych informacji na temat jak zdjąć kostiumy maskotek! Na chwilę mamy tylko 2 kostiumy zaprojektowane by być zarazem kostiumem i jak działającym animatronikiem. '' ''Zwróć zatem szczególną uwagę podczas nauki obsługi tych kostiumów gdyż mogą wystąpić okaleczenia lub stałe omamy. Najpierw omówimy jak operować maskotkami w formie animatronicznej. '' ''Dla ułatwienia sprawy animatroniki są ustawione tak aby poruszać się w stronę specjalnych dźwięków. Dopilnuj aby animatroniki zostały jak najbliżej dzieci aby zapewnić zabawę. '' ''Aby zmienić tryb kostiumu należy włożyć i ręcznie przekręcić dostarczoną korbę. Przekręcenie jej sprawia że części wewnątrz skupia się wokół ścian kostiumu tworząc wewnątrz wolną przestrzeń dla użytkownika. Więcej powiem jutro. I tak jak zawsze pamiętaj o szerokim uśmiechu. Bo jesteś twarzą Pizzerii Freddy`iego FazBear`a! Noc 3 Witaj, na dzisiejszej lekcji będziemy kontynuować technikę prawidłowej obsługi kostiumów. W trakcie użycia należy upewnić się że wewnętrzne części są mocno ściśnięte i przytwierdzone sprężyną zatrzaskową znajdującą się wewnątrz stroju. '' ''Umiejscowienie się wewnątrz pomiędzy tymi częściami może zająć trochę czasu aby móc swobodnie się poruszać i mówić. Proszę nie szturchać i nie naciskać na żadną ze sprężyn . Nie dotykaj ich w żadnym wypadku. Nie oddychaj w ich stronę gdyż wilgoć może sprawić że puszczą. '' ''Gdyby sprężyna puściła w czasie noszenia stroju proszę odsunąć się od ludzi przed wykrwawieniem się aby nie zepsuć wrażeń klientom. Jak zawsze w razie wypadku należy udać się do wyznaczonego pokoju bezpieczeństwa. '' ''Każdy pokój posiada ukryte pomieszczenie o którym nie wiedzą żadne mapy, programy, animatroniki lub systemu ochrony. Pokój jest ukryty dla klientów, niewidoczny dla animatroników i jest zawsze poza kamerą. Jak zawsze pamiętaj o szerokim uśmiechu. Jesteś twarzą Pizzeri Freddy`iego FazBeara! Noc 4 Witaj, nastąpiły pewne zmiany w wymogach firmy dotyczących użycia kostiumów. Ucząc się na błędach po kilku niefortunnych wydarzeniach w siostrzanej pizzeri, związanych z wieloma błędami sprężynowych w tym samym czasie, firma stwierdziła iż te kostiumy nie są bezpieczne dla pracowników. Bezpieczeństwo pracowników jest dla nas najważniejsze dlatego stare stroje zostaną odesłane i sprawdzone przez naszych techników. Dopóki nie zostaną dostarczone zamienniki dostaniesz tymczasowe kostiumy. Pamiętaj że takie kostiumy są znajdywane w krótkim czasie. Więc jakiekolwiek pytanie zostaną uchylone. Powtarzam.'' '' Klasyczne kostiumy nie powinny być dotykane, aktywowane ani noszone. Mówiąc to jesteśmy wolni od zobowiązań. Więc rób jak uwazasz. Jak zawsze pamiętaj o szerokim uśmiechu. Jesteś przecież Twarzą pizzerii Freddy'iego FazBear'a! Noc 5 Halo, halo! Uhm, to jest tylko przypomnienie wymagań firmy dotyczące bezpiecznego pokoju. Bezpieczny pokój jest zarezerwowany dla sprzętu lub innych rzeczy nie używanych obecnie, lub jako miejsce bezpieczeństwa, tylko dla pracowników. Nie jest to pokój przeznaczony do przerw i nie powinien służyć jako miejsce do ukrycia się lub zgromadzeń. Żaden pracownik nie powinien NIGDY wpuszczać żadnego gościa do tego pokoju, lub w ogóle nie wypuszczać ich poza główny obszar. Zarząd również został poinformowany, że animatronik Spring Bonnie został wyraźnie ruszony. Pragniemy przypomnieć pracownikom, że ten kostium pod żadnym pozorem nie nadaje się do zakładania. Dziękuję za uwagę i pamiętaj o uśmiechu, jesteś twarzą Pizzeri Freddy'ego FazBear'a. Noc 6 Uh, halo? Halo, halo! Uh, pragniemy tylko poinformować pracowników, że ze względu na ograniczenie budżetu, wcześniej wymienione pokoje bezpieczeństwa zostały w większości zamknięte. Wliczając w to ten. Załoga budownicza będzie tu większość dzisiejszego dnia budowała fałszywą ścianę wokół starej wnęki. Nic nie zostało usunięte przed pracami, więc jeśli zostawiłeś coś w środku, to tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina. Zarząd przypomina również, że ten pokój nie został wspomniany rodzinie, przyjaciołom czy też przedstawicielowi ubezpieczeniowemu. Ponownie dziękuję za uwagę i pamiętaj o uśmiechu, jesteś przecież twarzą Pizzeri Freddy'ego Fazbear'a. Ciekawostki * Scott Cawthon, twórca gry, użyczył głosu Phone Guy'owi. Dlatego PG dostał fanowskie imię - Scott. ** Istnieje teoria, która mówi, że Phone Guy został przebrany w kostium Golden Freddy'ego - wskazuje na to fakt, że Golden Freddy jest ułożony w pozycji, w jakiej mogłoby się znaleźć siedzące, martwe ciało, a gdy Phone Guy kończy swoją ostatnią wiadomość, słychać dźwięk z jumpscare'u Golden Freddy'ego. ** Jest też możliwe, że został on schowany do jednej z głów za Kulisami. W nocy 4 prosi o przysługę - żebyśmy czasem tam zaglądali. * W trzeciej części Phone Guy nazywa się Phone Dude. * W Nocy 1 w FNaF 3 rozmowa jest najdłuższa, gdyż trwa aż do 4 AM. * Niektórzy twierdzą, że to on zabił dzieci. * Prawdopodobnie Phone Guy z FNaF 2 to właściciel pizzerii. Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Fnaf 3 Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Fnaf 2 Kategoria:Fnaf Kategoria:Tajemnicze postacie Kategoria:Postacie nagrywające wiadomości Kategoria:Nocni Stróże Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Mechanika Kategoria:Stare postacie Kategoria:Pracownicy Kategoria:Pomoc